


【学科拟人】语文中心】——君子之交（上）

by brightsight



Category: subject personification
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsight/pseuds/brightsight
Summary: 君子之交本文为科目拟人系列2/9，可以单独成章~在世界观里科目拟人是一种广为人知并不被特殊优待的自然现象，有自身的局限性。小标号注释注意历史大大是字面意义上的过目不忘





	【学科拟人】语文中心】——君子之交（上）

君子之交

本文为科目拟人系列2/9，可以单独成章~  
在世界观里科目拟人是一种广为人知并不被特殊优待的自然现象，有自身的局限性。小标号注释注意  
历史大大是字面意义上的过目不忘

上

 

平心而论，这并非一双很漂亮的手，骨节略过颀长，与内掌有些不成比例，却很适宜写字。它看不出什么岁月雕琢的痕迹，显得光洁温热，仅有无名指上明显与中指不明显的凸节彰显了它曾有过的累累经习。人们忘记了关于这双手的故事：是如何粘上血，滚上泥，刻过金石，抚平宣纸，翻开过皮肉也温热过枪管，它写下的焚书⑴邪说与不刊之论⑵一般多，但都成了过去。  
也许有一双眼记得这一切，但它们的主人并不会评判分毫，至少不会当面提起，只是眯着那双银钩似的狭长双目，施施然踏尽春秋，他总以相同的问候起头，由过往直至未来，于是我一闭眼便能记起那句——“好久未见。”

说实话，我真是怕极了此言，因此常对历史有所迁怒。虽然明知他不过是置身事外的夜巡人，一个无辜的花拉子模信使⑶，仅以金柝宣告迟来的讯息，可他于我而言究是以是更半乌鸦的形象出现，那句问候便是携有无限恶意的丧钟。预示里当权者的玩弄虽是无形之鞭，抽在身上却内外都痛，正抚摸着森森鞭痕时便抬头望见了下道鞭影。⑷

“他们要来了，你可要小心担待着。”他声音温柔，一身锦袍华服，携着把有备无患的油纸伞以炫耀的架态横亘于上，而我只能忐忑地苟活，有时被敲碎了脊骨也只能自己摸索着嵌入，侧眼看个人喜悲在历史的车轮下碾落为尘泥，却也不觉从疲乏中收获曾鄙夷的从容。值得一提的是，却总有灵皇哀帝⑸以其为神兽白泽⑹，不知此非太平祥兆，他也不否认，在肴核既尽杯盘狼藉⑺后就顺手宣告王朝的覆灭。

恶劣至极。

“沉湎于自身悲苦，究其根理，也只不过情感上有预谋的纵欲罢了”

我很少将对他这不理智的怨恨直接流露，但初见时算作例外。竹简烧焦的败臭味经久不散，而我跪坐在地，难以置信地听着历史心平气和地说完这谏言，全然不顾脸上我赠与的那巴掌，他沉沉笑意，温和但不吉利，冷澈的眼底有不加掩饰的蔑视在，好像从这瘦弱的躯体里看出了同类相食的骨骸，令我陷入自我厌恶。直到很久之后，我才领悟到那是对同命运者的怜悯，它从历史这棵大树的灰色树身中旁逸斜出，冲破森严，开出斑斓花朵，其人性的色彩与乐趣尽在其中。⑻但另一方面无可辩驳的是，他从未有过对死者的尊重（尽管在笔下他表现比谁都更甚），连对生人的敬畏也罕有——这便是我与其最大的不同了，我是他们的笔，他们的舌，一同泛舟问酒或秉烛夜游。⑼我看得见那些至真至诚的灵魂绞尽脑汁地发声，试图捕捉黑暗离去时那一瞬间的意义，无论年岁痴长，我总是为他们而悲恸。

但历史却只是从笼眼里望，流淌着自出生便冷却的血，漠然地与青年谈笑，隔着层流动却难以戳破的膜障，从不劝诫他们那崇高而幼稚的理想，从不告诉他们即将重蹈覆辙的命运，就算最后慷慨赴义，他也只是眯着眼，在断头台下看着，默默记录世人言语，他参与，也仅限于参与而已。

长久以来，历史在我眼里便是这幅嘴脸，政治听我描绘时一言不发，只是摇着头以示我的片面，这也确实，我了解我的偏激，自身所遭受的一切罪尤大都应归咎于倾心于她的帝王将相和那横亘千年的民族沉默，可我对政治更多的是一种同病相怜，尽管我不止一次地目睹她被人类装扮成华贵模样受万民朝拜，这是我永不可及的殊遇。因我知晓，己身是刻刀，任人利用，不过工具。而她是人偶，背负着所有的功过是非，自古被罔顾那智慧的闪耀——并非磨灭而是遗弃。反观历史，不过铁打的滤斗，却摆出长者架态，我厌恶那尽职尽责的无动于衷。尽管我得承认也曾受过他伪装面具的蛊惑，脱逃出感性之外，虽然那是转嫁却依旧真实。

本来，我会一直这么以为下去的，直到许久，许久以后，终得以一窥他灵魂之际，在此之前，我明白他的苦心造诣，他的步步为营，可仍未触及他之所以为他的核心。我和他在岁月里作君子之交，是其所不可或缺的但并非独一无二。没有发现他才是如履薄冰的那一个，享着千年孤独。

所以，在那个疯狂年代我的行为就不足为奇了，那时我因言获罪，被打作反乱文人，语文的身份更让那些人有“我们中出了一个叛徒”之感，其实我根本就不是文人，这是一定要撇清的，倒是叛徒这顶高帽可以商榷一番。总而言之，我挂着毛糙的木板带着镣铐游街，而他则因为思想正确跟得上革命步伐和群众号召成了可争取份子。其实，全依了他善于见风使舵的眼力和那些寡廉鲜耻让说什么说什么的丑行。当我瞥见是他来押我，竟也不恼，只是觉得恶心，这恶心的背后也有曾欲以他为师的深刻失望。虽然嗓子在一次又一次运用疲劳术的审讯中沙得厉害，但还是撕扯着喉头暗骂了声：“你可真是个任人打扮的小姑娘。⑽他神色一僵，脚下一顿，沾了水的麻绳猛然紧绷，迅疾地勒进了我的皮肉里，可我还边闪着泪花，很为能把他扯下神坛而得意。

在批斗会上，我又故技重施，走过场轮到历史时我便高涨着热情大声念：”愿以愤火照出他的战绩，免使一群陷沙鬼将他先前的光荣和死尸一同拖入烂泥的深渊。"⑾但这回历史的表情便毫无起伏可言，令我觉得无趣——在不久后，他告诉我，把他比作刘半农那种鲁迅以为红袖添香夜读书的浅薄人实在太不够恶毒，以至于他当时只是以为我用典而已。

可见他还是有自知之明，可惜我并不准备原谅他，就算我衣衫褴褛，仅有他敞开宫门，把我迎向他的王位旁，我也定铁青着脸拒绝。⑿

过了些日子，在一片流脓的人间炼狱中，我算是幸运非常，因被审问到令人觉得反复无趣而被打发着做重复无意义的劳动。藉由此机缘，我在小阁楼里发现了正眠着的历史——趴在桌上，奢侈的灯也开着，手边一堆大字报。于是我便蹑手蹑脚地走进，熄了灯，执了狼毫，闲适地在他的青衣料上用蝇头小楷默写《鹧鸪天》⒀，他没醒，我也不尽兴，这隐秘的反抗还有持续下去的必要，但让我写下什么“国粹三字经”还是难以办到的，于是抓耳挠腮了一会，慎重地写了一个敦伦⒁在他的袖口，落笔的时候便不经意督向了他的左手，这恐怕是我第一次仔细观察：十分匀称，温厚，虽然他给人的感  
觉是过于浅显的刚正，但这手却和他的眼一样，携了不易察觉的银钩媚骨。

我有一种鬼使神差的冲动，尽管我不明白这热切的来源，只是想要把自己的手覆在其上，去感知他是否如我预料流着冷的血，或是去感知别的什么不足为外人道的事。我心跳得不快，但很响，因为意识到至今为止我从未温和意义上的触摸过他。可正当和他的皮肤只差了一寸时，他却忽的一反手挚住了我的腕，同时，用有重量的精明眼神压下了我的慌乱，他说自己总是浅眠的，早些时候就醒了，我还能辩解些什么呢，那瞬间偶得的冲动也磨灭了，便指着他的青衫说拿回去洗，他点头算是同意。等抬起袖口时看到了那敦伦二字时，他突地噗嗤一声笑了出来，甚至连尾音都有颤声，历史揉着眉头指着我，说我果真是个伪君子，既要用苟且之事骂他，却又要紧抱住书面语的牌坊。我则忳郁着脸，因为明明自己才是站在道德制高点上的那个。

数学曾说，我与历史互为补集，毫无相似却又能照应出对方模样，当真验证了旁观者清。那件衣服我的确是收着了，在之后的长久时光里，他又云游六合八荒，而青衫自然就过时，褪色，变硬，但我还是收着，因为我知道他永远不会忘记一切过眼之事，他只是不说罢了。

直至一个深秋午后，我找出那件泛白的衬衣，在上面又加了一句诗：“弄文罹文网，抗世违世情。积毁可销骨，空留纸上声。⒂”写罢，自顾自地端详了许久，因为我在那天终于等到了一句历经千年才得偿的剖白。

他笑容惨淡地看着无心推门而入的我，还没来得及习惯性地掩藏多余的情绪，跪在地上祈祷，是我不熟悉的仪式拜着我不知的神，或者说那神灵也是早死在历史里的，他曾亲手埋葬的。历史像个苍老的孩童，与这世界无牵也无挂。

在刹那间，我终于觉察到历史那根深蒂固的懦弱，为何永立于天秤支端，为何排斥于感性之外。在刹那间，远在他陈述之前我便预先原谅了他，只不过候着一手迟走的落棋。

 

我默然端详着他，历史则恬淡安静地回望着我的眸子，很难相信竟然与平日的我有着相似的神情，他说：“看见了？我才是沉湎于自身悲苦的那个人，语文，记忆是诅咒一种，而你总归还能在忘却里逃避的。”

我没说话，而是自然地用书写一切的手心覆上他那记得一切的掌背，了无别念，只是在心中了然想着——

它原是暖的。

（上完）  
1\. 《焚书》，哲学、文学性著作，明朝晚期思想家李贽著。高中政治也推荐的好书。  
2\. 因易错和高考爱考来提一下，不刊之论，成语，作宾语，比喻不能改动或不可磨灭的言论，用来形容文章或言辞的精准得当，无懈可击。  
3\. 据野史记载,中亚古国花剌子模有一古怪的风俗,凡是给君王带来好消息的信使,就会得到提升,给君王带来坏消息的人则会被送去喂老虎。具体用意请看王小波的同名文。  
4\. 改自马步升的《打猴儿》 原文是 “确实，长大了有长大了的事情，打猴儿的权利只属于孩童。过了多少年，蓦然回首，却发觉打猴儿的游戏从未中断过，与先前有别的是，我仿佛也是一只猴儿，鞭子却不知抓在谁手中。虽是无形之鞭，抽在身上却内外都痛。我不停地旋转、奔跑，稍作喘息，鞭子就来了。终于到了连挨鞭子的资格都没有时，缩在随便哪个角落，抚摸着身上森森鞭痕，举头向天，正感叹江阔云低断雁叫西风时，猛然瞥见被扔进火塘婉转叫号的同类，心里倒涌上被饶恕的庆幸和感恩。”  
5\. 谥号，恶谥，如：厉、灵、炀，都含有否定的意思。平谥：如：怀、悼、哀、闵、思、殇，有点同情的意味。  
6\. 白泽是中国古代汉族神话传说中昆仑山上著名的神兽。它浑身雪白，能说人话，通万物之情，很少出没，除非当世有圣人治理天下，才奉书而至，常与麒麟或凤凰等，视同为德行高的统治者治世的象征。 是可使人逢凶化吉的吉祥之兽。  
7\. 出自苏轼《前赤壁赋》:“肴核既尽,杯盘狼籍。”  
8\. 改自于王晓莉《就这么旁逸斜出下去》。  
9\. 出自《古诗十九首》：“昼短苦夜长，何不秉烛游。”  
10\. 据说胡适的传世三句之一“历史是任人打扮的小姑娘。”但那句话其实是胡适介绍詹姆士的实在论哲学思想时说的。原话是：“实在是我们自己改造过的实在。这个实在里面含有无数人造的分子。实在是一个很服从的女孩子，她百依百顺地由我们替她涂抹起来，装扮起来。好比一块大理石到了我们手里，由我们雕成什么像。”由于语文只是想讽刺，所以出处就不管了。  
11\. 出自鲁迅的《忆刘半农君》是对不争气友人最好的评价之一吧。  
12\. 改自泰戈尔的《新月集》  
13\. 《鹧鸪天•建康上元作》赵鼎：客路那知岁序移。忽惊春到小桃枝。天涯海角悲凉地，记得当年全盛时。花弄影，月流辉。水精宫殿五云飞。分明一觉华胥梦，回首东风泪满衣。  
14\. 敦伦，“敦”字意谓勉励；“伦”谓伦常。1.谓敦睦人伦。2.指闺房之事，房事，即敦睦夫妇之伦，含有指导新婚夫妇依礼行事的用意。后泛指夫妻之间行房事。王小波爱用。  
15\. 出自鲁迅的《呐喊》中的一首小诗。


End file.
